Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Next Generation
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Based on Radaslab's Life Sucks, Then You Die, we catch up with the children of Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and their families as they are about to be sorted on their first day as Hogwarts Students. Pairings – Harry/Hermione/Multi, Neville/Ginny/Multi.
1. Part 1 – Potter Manor, Molly and Padfoot

Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Next Generation – Rating **T**

Part 01 – **Potter Manor, Molly and Padfoot**

Summary – **Based on Radaslab's Life Sucks, Then You Die, we catch up with the children of** _ **Harry**_ **and his wife** _ **Hermione**_ **and** _ **Neville**_ **his wife** _ **Ginny,**_ **along with** **some of their families** **as they are about to be sorted on their first day as Hogwarts Students.**

Pairings – **Harry/Hermione/Multi, Neville/Ginny/Multi**

Warnings – **If you haven't read Radaslab's story, Life Sucks, Then You Die, you may not understand some of the places, characters and themes.**

\- LSTYD: The Next Generation -

 **Potter Manor, Spondon, Derbyshire, England**

 **31** **st** **August 2006**

The end of the war had been tough for the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Lord Harry Potter and his family, his wives Hermione (Granger), Rosie (Rosier), Gabrielle (Delacour), Luna (Lovegood), Katie (Bell), Daphne (Greengrass), Michelle (Robins) and his consort, Lady Hannah Abbot of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Abbot, the headship of which she took over from her mother upon the birth of her son, Charles Abbot.

Born to James Potter and Lily Evans on July 31st, 1980, Harry James Potter was the only son of the couple. A month before Harry was born, a prophecy was made by Sybil Trelawney, a Seer who was attending an interview with the then Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

On Halloween 1981, disaster struck for the Potters as Peter Pettigrew, who was acting as Secret Keeper whilst the Potters were hiding out, sold them out to Lord Voldemort. Upon discovering the treachery by Pettigrew, Sirius Black, a friend of James, Lily and Pettigrew and Godfather to Harry, he raced to the cottage where the Potters were living. Upon arrival he was met by Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Under instructions from the Headmaster, Hagrid took Harry to his Uncle and Aunt, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, along with Dumbledore, was waiting for Hagrid at the Dursleys house, where for 10 years they treated Harry as nothing more than a house elf.

The toughness didn't help because of looking after the children that was given birth to in Harry's forth year, done because of a betrothal contract made by Dumbledore in 1982, which, if it had taken affect, would have forced Harry to wed Ginny Weasley, with the use of Love and Fertility Potions to be used if the need required. Ginny however, was in love with someone else and so, with the use of Time Compression, stopped Dumbledore's plans in their tracks.

The 1994 TriWizard Tournament was one of the problems for Harry and his wives, as convicted Death Eater, Barty Crouch, Junior went into Hogwarts as Alastor Moody, a former Auror turned Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. However, thanks to a Map made by Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, and some ingredients stolen from the potions cupboard of Professor Severus Snape, Crouch Junior was found out on the day of the TriWizard Tournament's final event. This, however, did not stop Voldemort's return. His snake, Nagini, got hit by a severing curse by Harry prior to his leaving a graveyard where Crouch Junior had programmed a Portkey, the TriWizard cup, to go, in order to facilitate the return of Lord Voldemort. This was the start of the removal of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes.

After a year and a half of finally getting rid of the remaining Horcruxes, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, turned up at Hogwarts in order to battle against Harry Potter. This battle was seen as the climax of a 15 and half year Blood Feud between the Potter family and Tom Riddle, the birth name for Lord Voldemort, starting with the targeting of James and Lily Potter, then their murders, and concluding with the final death of Voldemort. The final battle went well for Harry, his wives and the Order, who were using the North Wing at Hogwarts as a headquarters, mainly as the South Wing was used as apartments for Houses Potter and Longbottom, and the North Wing became disused, having no need for it because of the lack of students requiring it.

Upon the early completion of their NEWTs in 1996, Harry and his wives spent the majority of the following years living in the South Wing, due to the convent that was agreed upon when Harry, Hermione, Neville and his consort Susan claimed their birthright as Founders Heirs.

Robert James Potter was getting restless over the wait he had to endure for the day that he, along with his sister Lily, his various half-brothers and sisters, and the family friends the Longbottoms and Blacks would be eligible to start as part of the latest batch of new students to board the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sitting up in his deckchair, he looked to see Lily with The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 in her hands. He looked over at the Quidditch pitch to see his dad doing a Wonski Feint, hoping to fool his friend, fellow TriWizard Tournament competitors Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory into crashing. Harry pulled up at the last moment on his Firebolt X when a shout came from the edge of the pitch.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET OFF THAT BROOM NOW IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Robert looked to see who was shouting to find it was his father's consort, Lady Hannah Abbot.

"Don't be too hard on Harry, Hannah." Robert heard his mother, Lady Hermione Potter, the first wife of his father's, say. "It's the thrill of being free on a broom that Harry loves. Plus he wouldn't do anything too bad...would he?"

"Sorry Hermione, it's just he scares me when he does stunts like that. I'm worried that he'd fall and break something." Hannah said, shivering at the memory of the first match of their first year, the Gryffindor versus Slytherin hell match in which Harry had a buckling broom thanks to their Defence Against the Dark Arts, who was possessed by Lord Voldemort.

Hermione turned to Robert with a questioning look. "Did you pack all of your stuff ready for tomorrow or did Lily or one of the girls help you?"

"My stuff is packed...kind of...I had to...err...Lily did it for me." Robert replied, going as red as his sisters namesake's hair. "That sister of mine even made me pack my copy of Hogwarts: A History."

"Well it is a quite important book Robert. You never know when you need it." Lily shouted across the patio. "I'll put mine in my bag so I can refer to it as necessary."

"Surely though I could just borrow a copy from the South Wing library?" Robbie replied. "You have half a dozen copies there, plus a dozen in the School library, plus dad said that there was a first edition written by Godric Gryffindor himself."

"You're just like your father Robert. He never wanted to read Hogwarts: A History either. Don't rely on the library in times of crisis as they always run out quite quickly." Hermione said, sitting down. "I remember the one time I needed my copy of it once but I didn't get chance due to all of the DADA books I was required to pack."

"Was that when you had a crush on that faker, Flophart?" Michael Potter asked. "Uncle Nev told me that you did the same year that some of your classmates was accusing dad but you and our other mums believed him when he said he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin."

"I did not have a crush on Flophart. I, however, had a massive crush on your dad!" Hermione said, getting angry. "And I still love him even now! Anyway, are you ready to visit your Grandparents and your Uncle Jason and Aunt Jennifer?"

"Yes mom. Before we go, I just have one question. How come our Uncle Jason and Aunt Jennifer are the same age as us?" Robert asked, looking slightly confused.

"Because your grandmother suffered from stress, working hard at the dentistry practice, it made her unwell until she spent a year off work, a year under a thing called Time Compression anyway." Hermione said, grabbing her travelling cloak. "Your dad needs to visit somewhere before he arrived at the house of Granddad Granger."

Round on one of the sides of Potter Manor, Charles Abbot and Delilah Potter were lazing around the extensive grounds when they came upon a snake.

" **Greetings young hatchling"** The snake said in parseltongue. Both Charles and Delilah looked at it and smiled.

" **Hello Mr Snake. Have you noticed the** **Wrackspurts round here? They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy, I thought I felt one zooming around here."** Delilah said to the snake, who turned around and headed away from her. She turned to Charles and smiled. "Maybe he had a infestation of Wrackspurts too. I think I will look at mom's notes," she said, skipping away.

Charles looked at Delilah and muttered to himself. "Don't change sis. Don't change for anyone."

 **The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole, Devon, England**

 **31** **st** **August 2006**

Life after the battle of the century took its toll on the Weasley family. Suffering initially from the lies and trickery by former Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who tricked the matriarch and patriarch into signing a betrothal contract between their daughter and Harry Potter, the betrayal, and subsequent death of their middle son, Percy, followed by the scandal caused by their youngest son, Ronald, caused when, trying to attack the wife of Lord Potter, Hermione (Granger) Potter, but instead hitting his businessman brother, Fred, it took several people to repair the reputation of the family.

Molly Weasley, the family matriarch, was worried for a period of time, after she found out that the person who she loved as a seventh son, Harry Potter, had found out about Five Thousand Galleons that she had withdrawn from his Trust Vault at Gringotts in order to try and comply with the betrothal agreement, one that, once she realised the complete terms, found that she was unable to agree with. She eventually took out her temper on Albus Dumbledore, sending the mother of all Howlers when she found out it was the betrothal that caused her to miss her own daughters wedding and the birth of her first granddaughter, Hermione Luna Longbottom, the daughter of Ginny and Neville Longbottom. It took the combined efforts of Harry Potter, Sirius Black and her son-in-law, Neville Longbottom to calm Molly down after the upset she was enduring, and to forgive her for the withdrawal of the money.

Molly stood in the doorway of the kitchen at The Burrow, watching her eldest grandchild, Hermione, play as a Seeker on the family Quidditch pitch against her mother, who was, for a season whilst she was waiting for the results of her Mastery in Charms, a player for the Holyhead Harpies, playing alongside her Aunts Angelina and Alicia, the wives of her Uncles Fred and George. Suddenly both Hermione and her mother, Ginny, dived almost vertically from a great height, before Ginny levelled off, raising her hand in the air.

"Ginny told me earlier that it will be hard for both her and Neville from tomorrow afternoon as they'll both be our Hermione's Professors, and parents too." Arthur said, hugging his wife. "In a few more years, it'll be really quiet for us here at The Burrow when we see our little angels leave for school."

"Has Harry flooed yet?" Molly said, hoping to talk to her pseudo-son.

"He said he'd floo later when he is not getting nagged by his wives." Arthur said, smiling. It's too hard looking after his wife. Too hard at times, but he loves it.

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England**

 **31** **st** **August 2006**

Number 12, Grimmauld Place, was formally the summer home of the late Walburga Black, mother of Sirius Orion and Regulus Arcturus Black. After the transference of the winter home of Walburga Black, by the then Lord Black, Arcturus Black, to Lucius Malfoy, as part of the dowry when he married Narcissa Black, sister of Andromeda and Bellatrix Black.

The current Lord Black, Sirius Orion Black was the son of Orion and Walburga Black, born on November 3rd, 1959. A member of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, he became part of a group called the Marauders, four classmates formed of Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. The four of them had a knack for rule breaking and mischief making, who had a detention record that was second to none, even the Weasley Twins, who claimed to be the 'heir to the Marauders', could not beat their detention record.

By the Marauders fifth year, Black, Potter and Pettigrew secretly became unregistered Animagi in order to help their friend, Remus Lupin, who suffered from Lycanthropy, having been bitten by rouge Werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, a Death Eater who was under the control of Lord Voldemort.

Upon leaving Hogwarts in June 1978, Sirius and James Potter joined the Ministry of Magic as Aurors, working under Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, a Senior Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

In 1980, a prophecy was made by Sybil Trelawney, a Seer, which referred to one of two children, both of them being born at the end of July. In order to protect them, James Potter, who married Lily Evans, upon leaving Hogwarts, in August 1978 and fellow Auror, Frank Longbottom, who married his girlfriend of four years, Alice Smith, went into hiding in houses protected by the Fidelis Charm. James and Lily chose Sirius to be their Secret Keeper, whereas Frank and Alice chose fellow Auror, and family friend, Fabian Prewitt, brother of Molly (Prewitt) Weasley.

Days before Halloween 1981, Fabian Prewitt, along with his twin brother Gideon, was murdered as they took part in an Auror raid. Fabians wife, Marline (McKinnon), and his son, Jonathan, was murdered by Death Eaters mere days before. Gideon, however, was a bachelor and did not leave any wife or children behind. Upon the recommendations made by Albus Dumbledore, both the Longbottom and Potter families changed their Secret Keepers. Peter Pettigrew became the Potters Secret Keeper and Barty Crouch, Junior, son of then head of the DMLE. Unbeknownst to both families, both Secret Keepers were in the employ of Lord Voldemort.

On Halloween 1981 Lord Voldemort visited the Potter family, in order to eliminate their son, Potter made a stand in order to allow his wife to escape with his son, getting killed in the process. Voldemort then went upstairs, where Lily was protecting Harry. Voldemort murdered Lily, who sacrificed herself to protect her son. He then turned to Harry and cast the Killing Curse, which reflected back, destroying the Dark Lords body.

Sirius arrived on the scene and, noticed his godson was alive, grabbed him, intent on taking him to the house that he lived in to protect him. However Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, was outside the cottage where the Potters were staying at. Hagrid had arrived to take Harry to the Dursley family, who was his Aunt and Uncle, following the orders given to him by Dumbledore. Dumbledore did this, contrary to the Will made by James Potter in September 1981, which stated that if Lily and he were dead, Harry should reside under the care of Sirius, the Longbottom family, or Abbot family.

Upon leaving Harry to the care of Hagrid, despite attempts by Sirius to retain him, Sirius took off, heading to hunt down the Potters Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, acting on a hunch that Pettigrew had defected to the Death Eaters. One gas explosion later, Black was given a one way ticket to Azkaban, without a trial as he was arrested under the Emergency Acts of 1980.

Everyone had assumed Peter Pettigrew had been dead until Sirius saw a photograph of Pettigrew, in his rat Animagus form, in the Daily Prophet, on the shoulder of the youngest son of the Weasley family, who had won a competition to visit Egypt in the summer of 1993. Black decided at that time that he would release himself from Azkaban upon his own recognizance, heading to Hogwarts to try to get hold of Pettigrew.

In July 1994, after waiting around Hogwarts in his Animagus form, Padfoot, Sirius spotted Pettigrew, however he as being known to the Weasley as Scabbers, a rat who was the pet of Ronald Weasley. Black approached as Padfoot, dragging Weasley and Pettigrew to the Shrieking Shack. After a heated confrontation, which was joined by Black's childhood friend, Remus Lupin, his godson, Harry Potter, and Harrys friend, Hermione Granger, Pettigrew was revealed as the true Secret Keeper.

Pettigrew, unfortunately for Sirius, Remus and Harry, managed to get away, leaving Dementors to almost Kiss both Sirius and Harry. However, thanks to the efforts of Harry and Hermione, and the use of a time tuner, Sirius managed to get away, riding on the back of a condemned Hippogriff, Buckbeak.

In April 1994, during the events of the TriWizard Tournament, Sirius remained on the run, until he was invited by Harry, Hermione, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, along with their friends, and in Harry and Neville's case, their wives, to spend some time in the South Wing of Hogwarts. There, while in the South Wing, he met widow Marilyn Abbot, an officer at the DMLE who worked for Amelia Bones. During his time in the South Wing, some of which was spent under Time Compression, Sirius married Marilyn Abbot, and together they had a son who they named James Black, named after the father of his godson, and best friend.

In May 1995, thanks to the pressure that was made by the Ancient and Most Noble Houses, which included Abbot, Bones, Longbottom and Potter, Sirius finally underwent his trial, the one that he was supposed to have before November 1982, as per the conditions made by the Emergency Acts of 1980. It was in this trial that he was finally acquitted of all charges, thanks to evidence provided by the wives of Harry and Neville, testimony by Lupin, who had been announced as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor for the 1995/6 school year, Ron Weasley, Harry and Hermione. The case was helped by the accidental disclosure of Pettigrew's identity by one of the backers of Minister Cornelius Fudge, Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. This led to Fudge being sacked from his position of Minister, to be replaced by Amelia Bones.

In September 1997, Marilyn gave birth to a second son with Sirius, who he named after his late brother, Regulus, who had been discovered to have tried to bring down Voldemort from the inside. Marilyn, who by this time was the replacement for Amelia Bones as head of the DMLE, was responsible for the DMLE capturing 64% of the remaining Death Eaters who had survived both the revival and final death of Voldemort.

By June 2001, Sirius and Marilyn celebrated the ascension of Marilyn to the post of Minister of Magic, having been elected to the post after Amelia Bones retired. At the same time, Marilyn discovered she was pregnant with a daughter, however this joy was short-lived as she lost the baby because of an attack led upon her and Sirius, led by the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco.

Harry walked out of the Floo at Number 12 to see Sirius checking through his old Hogwarts trunk.

"Hey pup." Sirius said, getting up from the floor. He hugged Harry then led him to the sofa. "How's the kids?" he asked.

"Driving me up the wall! Robert is getting fed up of Lily trying to persuade him to pack his copy of Hogwarts: A History, even though he doesn't want to take it, and he keeps winding up little Freddie, so just before I left to come here, Hermione took her three off to see her parents, where I'll be joining them in a bit. Parvati and Pattie wanted to come over, so they could see your James and Reggie, but Padma has took them to see her parents and grandparents, along with the rest of her family, as they have a family celebration every time one of the Patils goes away to school." Harry said, ticking off his children with his fingers. "Charles and Delilah were, as I was getting ready to come over here, speaking Parseltongue to a snake. I think Delilah is just like her mom, free spirited. Michelle, little Apolline, and Gabrielle have gone to Shell Cottage to see Bill and Fleur for a bit. Gabrielle said she wanted to spend some time with her niece, Victorie, before she went to help at Hogwarts.

"David and James are visiting relatives too with their parents. David was going to see his aunt, Astoria, and his cousin, Scorpius, at the flat in Islington with James visiting his grandparents." Harry said sighing, "Then there's the troublesome twosome, Julie and Michael, who were, last I saw, trying to liberate the Map from my study. Thing is its in my office at Hogwarts, waiting for me there when I start my new job tomorrow."

"Bloody hell pup!" Sirius said, cringing at Harry's words. "I mean, you've got eleven kids going to Hogwarts tomorrow. I dread to think how Minnie is going to cope with them all!"

"I know Padfoot." Harry said, smiling at his godfathers discomfort. "What's more is that both Hannah, Hermione and Katie are expecting again. Hermione is due in April, Katie in December and Hannah in February!"

Sirius looked at Harry with a dropped jaw. He got up off his chair and headed over to the liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Old Ogden's Firewhiskey.

"Merlins Beard! I'm surprised they don't chop your bits off the way you're going!" Sirius said as he sat back down, pouring the amber liquid into two glasses. "I mean, twenty seven kids. At the rate you're going, you already make the Weasley family look like a one child family! I bet old Prongs and Lils are up there, totally in shock at how many kids you've got!

"Neville is seeming to beat me you know, he's already on number thirty!" Harry protested. "And it's not my fault if my ladies love their 'Harry Time' so much! Honestly!"

"Bloody hell! Frank's lad with thirty kids. I bet his Gran is enjoying playing with them!" Sirius said, shocked at what he had heard. "Thank Merlins saggy balls that you both have enough money to support your families!"

"Bloody hell cub. I just overheard what you were saying to Padfoot. Nymph adore and I stopped after Teddy as we didn't want as much hassle as you have!" Remus Lupin said, walking into the living room. Sirius looked at Remus to say ' _How did you get in?_ '. Remus noticed the face Sirius made and so decided to comment. "Kreacher let me in Padfoot. I bet Reggie is going to miss his brother tomorrow when James heads to Hogwarts with the rest of the batch?"

"If I'm honest with you, Reggie was a bit upset last night, as can be expected, but Marilyn spoke to him last night, and managed to calm him down." Sirius said, sighing. "James has been bust plotting with Julie and Michael over the last few weeks, and was plotting with Robert yesterday. I think we're going to see some madness from these future Marauders! I'm hesitant to say Harry that you must be brave, trying to teach the son of a Marauder."

"Think about it Sirius, if I can survive nearly a year and a half under Time Compression with two Marauders, the Weasley Twins, and two First Years who effectively apprenticed themselves to you two and the twins," Harry said, smiling. "Then surely I think I could cope with the kids!"

"Ok, sheesh, you're no fun now you're a teacher pup. I can certainly tell you are Lily's son!" Sirius said, smiling, "I'm surprised she managed to cope with all of us in the same room!"

The three of them continued talking for a short while before Harry left them to visit the Grangers, and with them, his wife and children.

\- LSTYD: The Next Generation -

 **A/N –** Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire** and Radaslab's **Life Sucks, Then you Die** with some Original Characters by myself. All rights to their various owners/creators. Some of the text was from **The New Batch,** written by myself, and **Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone** by JK Rowling.

The Confessions series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 12th April 2016. Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.

 _Coming up in Part 2 – A Visit to The Granger family and also The Sorting Hat makes its choices_


	2. Part 2 – The Grangers & The Sorting Hat

Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Next Generation – Rating **T**

Part 02 – **The Grangers and The Sorting Hat**

Warnings – **If you haven't read Radaslab's story, Life Sucks, Then You Die, you may not recognise some of the places, characters and themes.**

\- LSTYD: The Next Generation -

 **A/N –** A quick reply to one review left on here by **Guest** in which they said it's a pity that it is not a Harry/Ginny/Multi story. When I read Radaslab's story, Life Sucks, Then You Die, I actually thought Neville/Ginny made a good pairing, same with Harry/Hermione...not that I have anything against Harry/Ginny. Honest.

Anyway...here's the second (and final) part of Life Sucks, Then You Die: The Next Generation...

\- LSTYD: The Next Generation -

 **The Grange, Kidlington, Oxfordshire, England**

 **31** **st** **August 2006**

Hermione, Robert, Lily and Remus port-keyed from Potter Manor, Lily carrying her copy of Hogwarts: A History, to visit The Grange, home of Hermione's parents, Robert and Rose Granger, and her younger brother and sister, twins Jason and Jennifer.

Robert and Rose Granger were dentists, serving the town of Kidlington, Oxfordshire. Married in 1979 in front of a Justice of the Peace, mainly as Rose was pregnant with Hermione at the time as they were in Dental School, living in a small flat together.

In April 1995, Robert and Rose visited Hermione, her husband (as she was married at the age of 15), Harry Potter, and his eight other wives in the South Wing of Hogwarts. It was then that they had discovered that their daughter was pregnant with Harry's child, which turned out to be twins. Hermione wasn't the only one pregnant as Harry's eight other wives were too, in order to satisfy Plural Marriage laws

It was during this time that Hermione, along with Daphne (Greengrass), Susan (Bones), Ginny (Weasley), Hannah (Abbott) and Tracey (Davis) had created an experiment which was part of Time Compression, as part of a plan to train Harry and his friend, and Ginny's husband, Neville Longbottom, to get from under the control of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

It was during this time that Robert and Rose decided to try for a second child, Rose having had several miscarriages previously, due to the stress of her job. This attempt, during the 450 days Time Compression, was successful, with Rose getting pregnant with twins, which, upon giving birth, she named Jason and Jennifer Granger. Robert had tried many times during the pregnancy to suggest names from the works of the Bard, William Shakespeare, as he was a fan of his plays, but Rose put her foot down on it. Robert argued with her over it, ending up being sentenced to sleep on the couch for over a week, becoming best friends with it.

During the summer of 1995, Rose took a three-month sabbatical from the dental surgery where she worked, enabling her to look after Robert and Lily, along with her own twins. One of the highlights of the time off she had took was visiting a certain residence in Little Winging to visit a certain family, taking Hermione along with her, whilst Harry was visiting his godfather, Sirius Black.

It was during that visit that Dementors tried to attack Hermione and her mother. Fortunately Harry had taught Hermione how to cast the Patronus Charm. It turned out, thanks to information given to Harry by the new Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, that the attack was a last ditch attempt by the former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Delores Umbridge, who was trying to silence Harry as he had witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort. Umbridge complained that Harry was "inciting panic and had to be silenced."

Umbridge was put on trial, subsequently being sentenced to death, with the Veil of Death being the method of execution. Albus Dumbledore tried to get the sentence reduced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, claiming that she "could be redeemed for the Greater Good". With half of the Wizengamot, along with Minister Bones, and the Founders Heirs, censoring Dumbledore, Umbridge had a meeting with the Veil, which happened in front of Rita Skeeter, for the Daily Prophet, Harry, Hermione, Hannah, Susan, Neville and Minister Bones.

During the summer of 1996, Robert and Rose sold their practice to a friend, retiring in order to spend more time with their children and grandchildren. Because of this they spent a lot of time in the South Wing at Hogwarts and at Potter Manor, occasionally babysitting their grandchildren. One of the times they babysat Robert and Lily, Harry and Hermione went on a mission to Little Hangleton, along with Sirius and Albus Dumbledore, in order to collect a ring that was a Horcrux, containing part of the soul of Lord Voldemort. It turned out that the ring contained a stone known as the Resurrection Stone, which along with the wand Dumbledore was in possession of, known as the Elder Wand, and the Potter family Invisibility Cloak, formed the Deathly Hallows, of which Hermione and Rose read the story of in the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

The months passed, when in September 1998, Hermione announced that she was pregnant again with her second son, who she named after Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Potter family friend, Remus Lupin. It was at this time that Hermione's sister-wife, Hannah Abbott, was pregnant as well, naming the child after the new Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

Robert and Rose were proud of their daughter and son-in-law, holding a joint baby shower with Sirius and Marilyn Black, the stepfather and mother of Hannah Abbott.

In April 2005, Robert and Rose celebrated the tenth birthday of the twins, Jason and Jennifer Granger, along with grandchildren Robert and Lily Potter, along with the rest of the 'family' with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin and Sprout making, and in Sprout's case bringing, various items for the children which they would need for Hogwarts when they start the next year.

Hermione knocked on the door to her parent's house when she noticed the state of the jacket Remus was wearing. "Remus, rub that dust off your jacket as it looks a mess!" she scolded, putting the newspaper that was the Portkey back home in her handbag. The door opened to reveal Hermione's cousin, Jake Carter.

"Hello Jake," Hermione said, smiling at her cousin. "What brings you over to The Grange? I thought you and Connie was still in Romania?"

"I would be in Romania, but there is two things stopping me. I've got a new job starting tomorrow," Jake said, rubbing his left arm, "Not to mention that things would be awkward as Connie and I have split up. I caught her in bed with a trainee. Needless to say I was annoyed with her."

"That sucks. What are you doing now with your new job?" Hermione asked, helping Lily with her bag. She noticed her parents were sitting in the kitchen, Robert with a bottle of IPA and Rose sipping a cup of tea. She didn't, however, notice where the twins were. She hugged her mom and dad, with Lily, Robert and Remus running up to them with screams of "Granny Rosie" and "Grandpa Robert". Jake chuckled at this, seeing his aunt and uncle get tackled by their grandchildren.

"Oh, I'm moving to Hogwarts as Hagrid is retiring from his teaching post, so I'm the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor there. Minerva asked me, when I visited Hogwarts to do a guest lecture on Dragons, if I wanted the job as Hagrid wanted to cut back on his duties." Jake said, bringing over a copy of the contract he signed for the new post to Hermione. "At least I'll be able to see the twins and my favourite cousin every day, especially as I know her husband is going to join the staff too."

"Yes Jake, Harry is taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts post from Remus as he and Tonks have got Teddy to look after, as well as a sibling for him on the way." Hermione said, smiling at him, "It helps Tonks that Sirius and the Twins have got him running the new Godric's Hollow branch of Wheezes, to go with the Hogsmeade and Diagon branches." Hermione turned to her parents, noticing that her brother and sister wasn't around. "Anyway, where are Jason and Jennifer?"

"They went on a day trip with their grandparents to Legoland. They should be back later." Rose said, hugging her daughter. "Where is that husband of yours anyway? We were hoping to give him a present for his new job."

"Harry has had to visit Sirius." Hermione said, finding a seat in the dining area of the kitchen. "He wanted to tell Sirius some news."

"Let me guess? You're expecting?" Robert asked his daughter. When she nodded, he hugged her. "You have a randy sod for a husband!"

"I know! I'm not the only one. Both Katie and Hannah are expecting again. Katie is due in December and Hannah is due in February." Hermione said, smiling. "I don't know how Harry can keep up.

"Granny Rosie, can I have a drink of juice please?" Remus asked, tugging at his grandmother's arm.

"Sure thing Remus. Orange, Pumpkin or Apple?" Rose asked him. "Or do you want something else?"

"Can I have Pumpkin juice please?" Remus replied. Both Lily and Robert nodded as well, signifying they wanted a drink. Rose got their drinks, providing Hermione with a cup of tea.

They sat and talked for a while when eventually Harry apparated into the back garden. Just as Rose was letting Harry into the house, the bell for the front door rang. Robert went to answer it to see it was is father, Michael Granger, and the twins, arriving back home. When Jason saw Harry in the hallway, he started to laugh. Harry ran to a mirror to see what was funny, to find he had pink hair.

"Fifty quid says it was Sirius." Rose said, laughing at the sight of her son-in-law. Jake ran into the hallway to see what the commotion was all about.

"Nah, it was Remus. It looks good though!" Jake said, holding back snickers. "Suits you to a T!"

"It does indeed, I might keep it this way" Harry said, smiling at the prank worthy of his father. He turned to his son and frowned. "Robert James Potter, I will know about any pranks, especially ones taught by the Weasley twins. The pranks are that old, even Sirius and my dad pulled them in their Hogwarts years!"

"Yes dad." Robert Potter replied, annoyed that he would have to change his plans for the pranks he was intending to pull. "I promise that I will behave myself in class. Marauders honour!"

 **Platform 9 ¾ at London Kings Cross Station, London, England**

 **1** **st** **September 2006**

It was a busy day at Platform 9 ¾ as the various family's, from the Granger family to the Patil family, stood on the platform, having escorted their children to the train. The sight of great-grandparents (in Robert and Lily Potters case) to first time parents (in many of children's cases) all standing together before the train was to depart.

With a bit of help from Dobby, Winky and the other house elves, three of the compartments were magically merged together, so the combined families could sit together.

"At least we will see them at Christmas." Michael Granger, grandfather of Hermione, Jason and Jennifer Granger and great-grandfather of Robert and Lily Potter. "I know my grandson-in-law has got a box hired for the Boxing Day football game of Oxford United F.C. against Woking for the family."

"Great," Harry said, sulking, "Thanks a lot. To think I was going to surprise the kids with it, but now the surprise for the kids I had planned has been spoilt. Ah well, only Robert and Lily know about my other surprise!"

Eventually 11am came, and with everyone who was going to Hogwarts on the Express on board, the train pulled out of Platform 9 3/4 almost snakelike, huffing and puffing, slowly but surely, leaving the army of waving families on the platform.

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **1** **st** **September 2006**

The First years came through the Grand Entrance, having braved the winds battering the lake, to find themselves standing in front of Professor Flitwick, who was waiting there with a sheet of parchment.

"In a minute, I am going to take you though the doors into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses, but first I need to remind you that from this point forth, you represent the school in everything you do. Now let's enter to see the Sorting Hat.

After what felt an age, the Longbottoms, Potters and various other family members, along with the remaining First Years walked into the Great Hall in pairs following Professor Flitwick, looking at the ceiling in awe at how even though they arrived in rain, the ceiling was reflecting that.

"Why does the ceiling look like it is going to rain on us?" Thomas asked Lily, pointing up.

"It's because it is bewitched to look like that," Lily replied, "I think the founders did it, but I'm not sure why."

"I think mom has already told us the reason," Julie, who was behind them, said, "I'm sure you'd find it in one of your books Lily."

They walked through a sea of students at the various House tables, signifying the mob of family of various relatives, until they reached a stool with an old wizard's hat on it. The hat came alive upon the sight of the first year students and decided to sing out.

" _I've been here years,_

 _Or so I have learnt,_

 _My flaps covered many ears,_

 _But nobody I've burnt._

" _The founders, they made me,_

 _To help them to sort,_

 _Every year they let be,_

 _Whilst a poem, I thought._

" _Gryffindor took the courageous,_

 _And with bravery and might,_

 _Whilst Slytherin took outrageous,_

 _With the cunning and fight._

" _Ravenclaw took the clever ones,_

 _And made them more smart,_

 _Hufflepuff took everyone else's sons,_

 _And took them all to heart._

" _But listen to me, a silly old hat,_

 _The ickle First Years are starting to squirm,_

 _Oh, watch out for Filch's cat,_

 _As we start this whole new term!"_

Professor Flitwick took the hat and turned to the First Years, pulling out a scroll of parchment from the pocket inside his robe. "I'm going to call your names out, one by one, and the hat will sort you into your houses. The first one up is Abbot, Charles"

The sorting hat shuffled on Charles's head, making him feel uncomfortable. " _Don't worry young Mr Abbot, I won't hurt you. Now let me see, you're loyal, friendly with everyone and enjoying working as part of a team. There's only one place that's suitable for you,_ Hufflepuff"

"Bell, Annette." Professor Flitwick announced. He placed the hat on the head of Annette, who giggled when it spoke to her in her mind. After a few minutes, it decided "Gryffindor"

Once Annette Bell was sorted into Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick called for her brother, Edward, who also, albeit without any hesitation from the Sorting Hat, sorted into Gryffindor alongside her.

Professor McGonagall sighed when she heard Professor Flitwick say "Black, James". _'Why oh why oh why do I get lumbered with the son of one Marauder, who gave him the first name of another one! I should have retired when I had the chance. And in two years time I have both his son and the son of another Marauder. I think I need a Scotch!'_ she thought with a smile.

It didn't take the Hat much time to decide "Slytherin" for James before Professor Flitwick called for "Bones, Edgar".

He placed the Sorting Hat on Edgar's head, making him feel completely warm. " _It is a bit cold in here Mr Bones. I think a good warming charm might work! Now let me see, you're loyal, friendly with everyone and enjoying working as part of a team. There's only one place that's suitable for you,_ Hufflepuff"

A few of the waiting First Years were sorted, ending up with "Greengrass, Marcus" following in the footsteps of his older sisters and heading into Slytherin.

"Granger, Jason." Professor Flitwick announced as the next student to be sorted. He placed the hat on the head of Jason, who gave a thumbs-up to his fellow First Year students when it spoke to him in his mind. After a few minutes, the Hat decided "Gryffindor"

After Jason Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, Professor Flitwick called for his sister, Jennifer, who, albeit without any hesitation from the Sorting Hat, sorted Jennifer into Ravenclaw.

"Filthy mudblood spawn." Patricia Potter overheard someone mutter from the Ravenclaw table. "The Dark Lord should have had them killed." Patricia turned but wasn't able to hit the Seventh Year who said it because he was already sporting an injury from her cousin, Padma Longbottom.

"That will teach you to mess with one of our family." Padma said, hoping that the burly Seventh Year would learn his lesson. Her father, Herbology Professor, Neville Longbottom, left his place at the Staff Table to where Padma, Patricia and the rest of the students were standing and dragged the seventh year out of the Great Hall. After a short while, Neville returned to the Staff Table.

After another batch of First Years were called, Neville was visibly nervous, as it was his children that was being sorted next, being in the spotlight. Professor Flitwick looked at his parchment and called "Longbottom, Alan" to the Sorting Hat. After a few minutes of deliberations, the Hat sorted him into Slytherin.

' _Really ironic that a son of the Heir of Slytherin ends up in Slytherin!'_ Hermione thought from her position at the Staff Table, handing over a few Galleons to Harry. During the handing over of the Galleons, and some slight banter, "Longbottom, Edward" was sorted into Ravenclaw, along with "Longbottom, Elizabeth".

Professor Flitwick, having got excited with the addition of two additional Ravens, dropped his parchment with the list of First Years on. He picked it up, calling for "Longbottom, Henry". The hat only needed to touch Henry Longbottoms head before declaring "Hufflepuff".

Ginny sat at the Staff Table, watching the newest intake when she heard Professor Flitwick call "Longbottom, Hermione". She smiled at her daughter, who was nervously putting on the Sorting Hat.

' _Don't worry Miss Longbottom. I'm the thinking cap. I can see you have both your father's courage and your mother's stubbornness. That means that there is only one place for you, Hermione Longbottom'_ "…Gryffindor!" Ginny got up from her seat at the table and headed over to her husband, Neville Longbottom, and kissed him. Some of the students, noticing this, wolf whistled at the display of affection.

As they were kissing, they missed the sorting of "Longbottom, Jennifer", who was sorted into Gryffindor, followed by "Longbottom, Lawrence", who went into Slytherin, and "Longbottom, Maria", who joined Lawrence there. Professor Flitwick next called up "Longbottom, Padma", who like her mother, Parvati (Patil) Longbottom, ended up in Gryffindor, along with her sister Penelope.

Neville relaxed after this, seeing his sons and daughters getting sorted. He raised his glass at Harry, who nodded back to him, silently communicating that Harry had won the bet that the two of them made.

A few more names of brand new First Years were called, with "Patil, Pasha", getting sorted into Ravenclaw, following in the footsteps of his older sister, "Padma (Patil) Potter.

Harry looked happy as it was the turn now of his children to be sorted, starting with "Potter, David." David placed the Sorting Hat onto his head. It didn't even have a few minutes to think before declaring "Slytherin".

Harry smiled at his son, who was walking to join in at the Snake Pit. Professor Flitwick called for "Potter, Delilah" to go to the stool, placing the hat on her head.

' _Hello Mr Hat,_ ' Delilah said to it, smiling. ' _I've noticed you're Nargle free this evening!_ '

' _Hello Miss Potter,_ ' the Hat replied to her, smiling to itself. ' _Blimey! I see you have quite a mind, just like your mother. I have noticed you have seen a Crumple Horned Snorklack in the wilds of Sweden!_ '

' _Yes I have. How do you know?_ ' Delilah asked it.

' _I can see into your mind!_ ' the Hat replied, chuckling, ' _Anyway, I have noticed that you have quite an intelligent mind, even when it comes to understanding the unusual. Anyway the place you are going to is-_ '

"Ravenclaw!" Delilah said to the Hat, smiling.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat confirmed. As Professor Flitwick took the Hat off her head, the hat whispered to him "She is just like her mother, so you take care of her Filius."

Professor Flitwick nodded at the comment. He looked at the parchment and groaned. "Potter, James" he said.

Professor McGonagall reached for her drink. _'Bloody hell! Another person named after a Marauder in Hogwarts,'_ she thought, sighing. _'I should have retired before this year. Why oh why did I not do that?'_ Harry went over to McGonagall and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Minnie, I have had words with the kids, telling them not to mess with the staff or students. McGonagall chuckled at that, whilst "Potter, Julie was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Lily" was called next, heading to the stool, and the Sorting Hat, to be Sorted. Hermione was pleased that Lily had inherited her brains, added to her father's habit of charging into things. It took a long time, but eventually Lily was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Michael" followed up the charge of the First Years, getting himself sorted into the house of the Lions, following in the footsteps of his parents. Harry was adamant that Michael would become a Chaser in a Quidditch team, following in the footsteps of his mother Katie (Bell) Potter. Next up was "Potter, Michelle", the daughter of Gabrielle (Delacour) Potter heading to the house of the loyal badgers, Hufflepuff.

Once "Potter, Parvati" was called, the sorting hat sorted her into Ravenclaw, without any hesitation whatsoever, just like her sister, Patricia, who followed her into the Ravens nest. Next up, and the final person for the Potter family, Professor Flitwick called "Potter, Robert" to the stool. The next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. And he waited. Then eventually.

' _Hmm_ ,' said a small voice in his ear. ' _Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. … So where shall I put you?'_

Robert gripped the edges of the stool and thought, ' _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._ '

' _Not Slytherin, eh?_ ' said the small voice. ' _Are you sure? Just like your father you know. You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head.'_

' _But what use is being great in Slytherin, when it's known for greatness. Surely a true Slytherin would be put in another house?'_

' _Thinking like a true Slytherin. Well, if you're sure — better be'_ "Gryffindor!" The hat roared.

Eventually the remaining few first years were sorted, and with that, Professor McGonagall declared the feast open. When the food arrived, Patricia looked at Lily and then at the table, noticing the amount of food on there. Lily turned to Patricia and said, "Mom tried to get the house elves to unionise when she was here, saying that it was slave labour, but then, after a long talk with Dobby and Winky, and a read of a book, she understood the lives of House Elves a bit more. Personally I don't care because I'm hungry!" She grabbed a chicken drumstick and a few roast potatoes and placed them on her plate to eat.

Patricia turned to her and said, "You are so like Mr Weasley's son, Ronald, eating everything you see! I am surprised that he hasn't put loads of weight. There again he must not do so as he is the Cannons keeper."

Desert came and was eaten, some of the students ravenous for extra, but Professor Flitwick climbed the pile of books to the lectern and the food disappeared. She took out her wand and then suddenly light flew to the lamps in the Great Hall, ready for the address.

"To our First Years, I want to welcome you to Hogwarts. To our returning students, I want to welcome you back. First things first, the Forbidden Forest is, as by the name, forbidden, even First Years are banned. Mr Filch, the Caretaker, has put a list up of the 498 items that have been banned from this school, which I have been forced to remind you. This, as some of you keep forgetting, includes _everything_ from _both_ Zonko's and Weasley Wizard Wheezes. That, according to Mr Filch, _even_ _includes the brand new WWW Toilet Paper_. Although, knowing the student population, and some of the faculty, I shall be keeping an eye out for it!

"Now, I am sad to say that both Professor Lupin and Professor Hagrid have retired from teaching, however I am glad to say that we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall continued, "Also, we have a new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Jake Carter. Now I think it is time to get to bed, chip chop!"

The assembled students went all mad at the news that Harry Potter was teaching this year, all except most of the First Years. And with that, the first year for the Next Generation as students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began

\- LSTYD: The Next Generation -

 **A/N –** Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire** and Radaslab's **Life Sucks, Then you Die** with some Original Characters by myself. All rights to their various owners/creators. Some of the text was from **The New Batch,** written by myself, and **Harry Potter and the** **Philosophers** **Stone** written by JK Rowling.

Remember, the "Confessions" poll is still available for voting. Results will be announced on the Facebook page on 12th April 2016. Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.


End file.
